Forget about the Pain
by MCRightwing
Summary: Highschool AU. Jack is a boy with a dark past. New student Elsa wants to understand and help him overcome it. Along the way, they may start to fall for each other. Rated M for language and possible lemon. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Forget about the Pain

Guess who's back. Back again. Rightwing's back. Tell a friend.

This has been something I've wanted to do since I read Cold to the Touch by Furiyan. I highly recommend it. Link here.

s/10850185/1/Cold-to-the-Touch

I should warn you if you're Scottish, please forgive me if I write Merida's dialog wrong. This is new to me. Also I could really use some reviews on my other stuff too. If you like Teen Titans and Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds please read and review my other fanfics.

Chapter 1

Transferring to a school that's already in session. Being the new kid is never easy. Thankfully she had her sister with her. Elsa and Anna stood in front of the new school, which was TOO BIG for such a small town.

"You're not gonna turn and run are you?" Elsa asked.

"Oh no. Your strength gives me strength." Anna replied.

They squeezed each other's hands before walking through the front doors of the school. First to the front office and then to their first period. Sitting at the front desk was an elderly bald man.

"May I help you?" He said.

"Uh… I'm Elsa Arendelle and this is my sister Anna."

The old man smiled at them. "Ah yes, we've been expecting you. I'm the principal, Mr. Moon." He said as he stood up. He held out his hand, "Welcome to Burgess High."

Elsa took it to shake followed by Anna.

"I have your schedules printed for you and we give a map to freshmen and transfer students so…" He handed them their papers. "Here you are. And there are also late notes in case you get lost."

"Thank you, sir." Anna replied as her and Elsa took the papers. After saying their goodbyes, they left the office and looked at their papers.

"Oh, I have art first!" Elsa said excitedly.

"Lucky. I have Algebra first." Anna said with a frown.

"So? You're good at it"

"I know. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. See you at lunch." Anna said as she walked off.

Elsa made her way to the art room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She heard.

Elsa opened the door to see everyone working on different projects. In the center was a young woman with green and blue hair. She stood up and walked over to Elsa. "You must be the new student. I'm Ms. Toothina."

"I'm Elsa."

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to our school."

"Thanks." Elsa said looking around the room, trying to see what the other students were doing.

Some were drawing, some were painting, some were even working with glass and clay. Was it Do Your Own Thing day? (AN: Have I just made a rhyme?)

"Let me show you how my class works." Toothina said leading her to her desk.

"Basically you create your own project and fill out a self critique on your work, then ask another student to criticize your project. Based on how the project looks, what you said about it, and what the other student said about it will be put in as a final grade for it. And you can make as many projects or as little as you want depending on what your score is."

"Wow." Elsa said. "Back home all we did was study things like DaVinci and stuff like that."

"Well I find that boring so I created my own way of grading." Toothina said. "So, help yourself to anything in the room, if you plan on using power tools, ask me first, and keep your projects PG-13. Ok?"

"Ok. Thank you." Elsa said as she went to pick her seat.

The only one she could find was next to a young redhead.

"Excuse me" Elsa said, "May I sit here?"

The redhead looked up at her, "Aye, sure." She spoke with a thick Scottish accent.

Elsa sat down next to her.

The ginger held her hand out, "A'm Merida."

Elsa took it, "Elsa. I like your accent."

Merida chuckled, "Thank ya, lass. Ah was new last year. So Ah know what it's like to be the new girl."

"So what are you working on?" Elsa asked, looking at Merida's drawing.

"A'm workin' on a design for a new type o' bow. A'm cap'n o' the archery team 'ere."

Elsa looked shocked, "After being here for only a year?"

"Ah never miss." Merida explained.

"Oh. So what are most of the people like here?"

"Well…" Merida started as she pointed to a girl with long blonde hair. "O'er there is Rapunzel. She's a big nature lover." Merida then pointed over to a blonde girl and brunette boy. "Tha's Hiccup an' Astrid. They both love anything medieval. Knights, dragons, you nam' it."

Elsa pointed to a boy sitting by himself wearing a blue hoodie. "Who's that?"

Merida looked over and took a deep breath. "Tha's Jackson Overland. Everyone calls him Jack Frost."

"What's his story?" Elsa asked.

Merida shrugged. "No one knows. E'ery one 'as a differen' theory though. Ah don't because ah 'aven't been 'ere that long."

"Why does everyone have a different theory?" Elsa asked.

"Well 'e always 'as his hood up. No one's seen his face. And 'e always keeps to 'imself. It's just gossip ah don' really care about. But… ah will say this…" Merida scooted closer and lowered her voice. "Ah think 'e went through some'n bad. Some'n traumatic. Look at 'is 'and."

Elsa looked at his right hand as he wrote. It was shaking as if he was struggling to write.

"Ah feel sorry for 'im." Merida said. "Ah tried to make friends wit' 'im but 'e just kept telling me to go away, so ah jus' gave up."

Merida went back to her drawing as Elsa continued looking at Jack.

"Ah wouldn' waste yer time. E's like tha' to e'eryone."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elsa continued to look at Jack as he kept his head down, focusing on whatever he was writing. It wasn't until Merida poked her arm that she snapped out of it.

"Lemme warn ye, if ya go an' try to talk to 'im, 'e will say cruel things to ya." She said.

Elsa nodded and made her way over to him as he crumbled up the paper he was working on. When she made it to his table he didn't even notice her presence. Or he did and was just ignoring her.

"Hi. I'm Elsa." She said almost shyly.

"Go away." Jack muttered as he threw his crumpled paper at her. She brought her hands up and caught it after it hit her chest.

"There's no need for that. I'm just trying to be nice." She said, seemingly unfazed by Jacks rudeness.

"I don't care. Leave me alone." Jack muttered slightly louder, keeping his head down.

"Why? I'm just trying to make friends." Elsa shrugged.

Jack stood up quickly and walked around the table to get in her face, still keeping his hidden.

"Listen. I don't do friendships. Or any other type of relationships."

Elsa brought her arms up, slightly afraid he might hurt her.

"It brings nothing but trouble. I don't need you. I don't need anyone."

Elsa's chin started to quiver as Jack continued.

"You don't mean _anything_ to me." Jack said as he grabbed his bag. "No one does."

With that Jack stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Elsa stood there, feeling the classes eyes on her while trying to hold back tears. Merida came up to her, placing her hand on her back. "Ah told ya, 'e jus' doesn't like people."

Elsa looked down at the crumbled paper in her hands before unraveling it to see what he was working so hard on. It was his name. Just his name written over and over in print. But his handwriting was… shaky. When it should have been a straight the line was all wiggly. And the C was misshapen that it almost didn't look like a C. The round part of the lowercase A was like the C and the line that would accompany it didn't match up. Sometimes it went right through the circle, other times it was on either side of it.

Elsa looked over where he was sitting to see other pieces of crumpled paper. She picked them up and unraveled them to see the same thing. His name over and over in shaky penmanship. It was like he had a hard time writing. It could be Dyslexia but if that were the case then it shouldn't be this bad by now. He would have been diagnosed as a kid and had treatment done to help him write.

" _It must be something recent or in the last year or two."_ Elsa thought as she studied the papers.


End file.
